


End of Days

by Emu_Lumberjack



Series: The Doctors Sister [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Doctor Who AU, F/F, Martha Jones - Freeform, OC, Other, Parental Jack Harkness, Simm!Master, Team TARDIS, The Doctor - Freeform, doctor who oc - Freeform, jack harkness - Freeform, the Master - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emu_Lumberjack/pseuds/Emu_Lumberjack
Summary: The Doctor wasn't the only one to escape from Gallifrey, he managed to save his young sister. But now she can't leave the TARDIS and they're traveling to the end of time. So what happens when a mysterious girl lands on the TARDIS mid flight.
Relationships: Doctor Sibling relationship, OCxOC
Series: The Doctors Sister [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001250





	End of Days

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this AU in mind for a while and decided to write it out, you'll find out more backstory later (if I write more for it)

"Wow, that was fast for a refuel it usually takes you at least twenty minutes.” My voice rang from the hallway as I walked to greet my brother and Martha.

“Not in the mood Aster.” The Doctor's voice rang from the console room.

“Who was that?” Martha asked as I stepped into the room from the hallway, light-flooded through the doors as the Doctor rushed around pulling levers and flipping switches.

“Someone I knew long ago, I was a different man back then.” The TARDIS lurched and suddenly we were off.

“Who was it this time, did the Master come by to pick up the flowers you left him.”

“Aster seriously not the time,” he paused and looked at the time dial. “No. no no no no no this isn’t right.” For once my brother sounded confused, confused, and worried.

“What's going on,” I turned to Martha “and who did you see?”

“Well we went out for a refuel and he,” she motioned to my brother, “was explaining something about how the TARDIS recharges when out of nowhere an American with black hair came running up to us shouting for the Doctor.” I stilled, he wasn’t supposed to be alive.

“Doctor. Is he?” He looked up from his position on the console and turned to me.

“I wasn’t completely sure but I had a hunch.”

“And you didn’t tell me!”

“I’m sorry Aster, that I didn’t tell you there was a possibility that Jack may have lived. I was a little busy regenerating!”

“Ok, both of you calm down.” Martha was used to our fights, all in the nature of being siblings. Combined with the fact I was one of the few people who didn’t tolerate my brother’s god complex and ‘woe is me’ attitude meant that we butted heads a lot. It was honestly a miracle Martha’s stayed with us as long as she’s had.

“Fine, but we will be discussing this. Now, where are we going that has you so freaked out.”

“The end of time.” His voice was so solemn, it reminded me of the stuffy old Time Lords the two of us hated.

“I thought that wasn’t poss---” I was interrupted by the form of a girl materializing right on top of me.

“Where am I? Who are you, people?” She began. I thought I saw the outline of a gun, but she was waving her hands about so I couldn’t make it out properly.

“Oi before you start going all shooty can you get off of me.”

“Sorry.” The girl mumbled in, I realized, a very American accent. When I was finally able to stand up I moved to get a better look at her. She had jet black hair in a braid down her back. She wore plain jeans, a white shirt, and a simple red flannel, welding goggles covered her eyes. I turned my attention to the Doctor and he looked flabbergasted.

“How did you--- when did you--- why?” He stumbled out.

“I think what he means to say is ‘Hi I’m the Doctor, This is Martha, the girl you were crushing is Aster and you’re on the TARDIS, a machine that travels through time and space.” Martha supplied, giving the Doctor one of her signature ‘get it together’ looks.

“Yes! exactly right Martha. Now who are you and how did you get aboard the TARDIS? Also, would you mind putting down the gun, I don’t need you taking out someone's eye waving it around like that.” He had obviously gotten over some of his surprise.

“Right She said suddenly, nervously. “Uh, so I’m Ella. Ella Harkness, I’m actually looking for my dad. I had a lock on his coordinates a few seconds ago but obviously,” she gestured to the room, “I must’ve gotten it wrong. I don’t exactly see him in here.”

“And who is your father?” Martha asked

“Jack Harkness.” The TARDIS lurched to a stop. The girl, Ella, was clearly not prepared for it because she crashed right into me, I caught her before she could cause us to fall again. “Thanks.” She said

“Yeah don’t mention it.”

“Ok, we’re gonna table the whole Ella situation for a minute because I need to see where we are. Do not go anywhere you two.” The Doctor looked at us.

“Oh yes because I’m such a flight risk.” I probably didn’t need to be so sarcastic but it was fun. My brother just rolled his eyes as he and Martha walked out.

“So uh sorry again for crashing into you,” Ella said a few moments after the duo left. She was awkwardly standing near the console while I had moved to sit on the railing. She finally took the welding goggles off her eyes and I saw her pupils were ocean blue, pretty easy to get lost in. I hadn’t realized I was staring until she let out a little cough.

“Huh? Right! Don’t worry about it, nothing bruised nothing broken.” We both kinda just stared at each other after that, neither of us really knew what to say.

“If you don’t mind me asking how come you’re traveling with the Doctor? It is Doctor right?” Ella finally said.

“Yeah, his name is the Doctor. And I mean it’s complicated and a pretty long story.”

“I think we’ll have the time.”

“Okay,” I took a breath and began, “So the Doctor and I are from a planet called Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. When I was a baby there was a war between the Time Lords, that’s me and the Doc, and the Daleks. It got so bad that Gallifrey was destroyed, and so were the rest of my people and the Daleks. I don’t remember much of it. I was a small child when it happened but I do remember the heat and the sound of explosions. Then nothing, nothing until I woke up on the TARDIS.”

“So he saved you?”

“Yeah, I guess he did.” We heard a commotion from outside and soon the Doctor's head was peeking into the TARDIS.

“Ok so I figured out why we’re at the end of the universe, I’ve also figured out why Ella landed her with coordinates fixed on Jack.” The Doctor moved aside and right after a familiar blue coat came striding forward.

“Jack!” I exclaimed practically leaping to crush him in a hug. Ella stood back frozen in space.

“Hey, kiddo.” He said laughing smile lines crinkled around his eyes. He scanned the TARDIS, “Geez Doc you don’t redecorate do you.” He stopped quipping when he landed on a similar set of ocean eyes.

“Uh… hi I’m… I mean my name is….” Ella stuttered as she couldn’t find the words.

“It’s ok, take your time.” I moved from Jack to her to offer at least a little bit of support.

She took a breath. “I’m Ella. I’m your daughter.” Jack’s mouth opened and closed several times.

“I… I have a…. Who? When? How?”

“Uh ok who, remember that woman you met in New New York. Yeah, that’s my mom.

As for when about seventeen years ago. And then for how, when two people like each other very much, or when they just get drunk, they---”

“Nope! I take back the how.” We all laughed, which helped to melt a lot of the ice in the room. “So Marge is your mom.”

“Yup she uh she gave me this.” Ella held up her arm to reveal a vortex manipulator. The Doctor came in at that exact moment and when he saw it he facepalmed.

“Oh yeah leave it to Jack bloody Harkness to give a teenager a vortex manipulator.”

“Ok hold up I didn’t give her anything.” He turned to my brother about to tear him a new one when Martha interrupted.

“Oi, you two stop the show off we’ve got problems out here,” Martha interjected before the two could start hurling insults.

“Oh thank god.” I mumbled to Ella, “If they had started it would’ve lasted for at least another hour.” She snickered.

“Martha’s right, the TARDIS can’t travel and we heard something on the horizon we need to move.” My brother said.

“What about Aster?” Jack asked.

“I’ll be fine, the TARDIS has enough energy for me. You guys need to get moving though.”

“Aster’s right. We need to go now.”

“Wait why can’t Aster come with?” Ella asked.

“Remember how I said I was young during the war?

“Yeah.”

“Well, I did take some damage and now. Well, now I can’t leave the TARDIS. We’re still working it out but something about the TARDIS helps keep me alive and if I leave well. Let’s just say I wouldn’t get very far.”

“Then I’ll stay with you.”

“You and your dad need some bonding time and what better than running from monsters.”

“Aster knows the TARDIS inside and out she’ll handle herself. It'll be safer for you to come with us.” The Doc said.

“You guys go I’ll be fine, it’ll give me some time to do maintenance anyway.” Jack and Ella moved to the door where the Doctor ushered them out.

“Stay safe, and don’t let anybody in.”

“I know, I’ll have tea waiting when you get back.” I waved and he ran out closing the door behind him. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and rolled up my sleeves. “Now let’s see what we can do old girl,” I said to the room  
\-----------------------------  
I don’t know how long passed between everyone leaving and when I heard a noise coming from the console room, it could’ve been a couple of hours or a day. All I know is that I woke up in the library with a book on top of my face, I must’ve fallen asleep reading. I sat up rubbing my eyes. The hallways were cold as I walked to the source of the noise. I hugged my sweater closer as I went.

“Doctor I think we need to turn up the hea---” I stopped when I saw it wasn’t the Doctor. I grabbed the closest object and pointed it at the man. “Who are you and where is my brother?”

“My dear I don’t think that banana is going to do much against me.” I looked down.

“Shit.” I threw the banana aside. “Ok, maybe not but I still know martial arts. Now I’ll ask once more where is my brother?”

“Hmmm, let's see I’d say left for dead on the surface. And I’d be happy to throw you out with him girl.” My eyes widened. What he was saying couldn’t be true.

“You’re lying the Doctor hasn’t died yet and he’ll be back.”

“Did you say the Doctor? The Doctor’s your brother?”

“What’s it to you?” I asked inching away from the stranger, although he had an air of familiarity around him I couldn’t quite place.

“Well, that would mean--- yes I see it now. You’ve grown dear Aster.”

“How do you know my name? I haven’t met anyone since Gallifrey…” I trailed off as it hit me. “Master you’re the Master.”

“The one and only my dear girl now. Now riddle me this why weren’t you out with your brother and his little band of miscreants.”

“I can’t leave the TARDIS. I’ll die if I do.” I began moving back to the hallway away from him. Before I noticed he pushed the lever and the familiar wheezing of the breaks sounded throughout the TARDIS.

“Well, it looks like you're coming with then.” He brandished a gun from who knows where and aimed it at me. “Might I suggest you come down so we can chat a little bit more?”


End file.
